Baking A Cake
by btamamura
Summary: Sanji is supervising Luffy whilst the captain bakes a cake. What will be the result? Come aboard and find out.


Baking A Cake

yamitammy

"Come on, Sanji! I'm hungry and my sweet tooth is calling to me!" Luffy kept exclaiming as he followed Sanji around the Merry Go.

The blonde chef tried his best to keep calm since Nami was nearby and he was carrying a tray with hers and Vivi's snacks on it. "Look, why don't you just go into the kitchen and…" he trailed off realising how dumb that idea was. He would NOT have his captain mess up his kitchen. 'However, what if I supervised him? Yeah, that would work out.' He bent down and placed the tray on a barrel in between the two young women. "Here we are, my lovelies. The best sweets only go to the sweetest ladies, you know."

Nami nodded her thanks. Vivi smiled sweetly. "Thank you, Sanji, they look great."

Sanji smiled with the praise. He then turned around and saw Luffy was still standing behind him. "Luffy, follow me."

Luffy did so, puzzled as to why Sanji told him to follow him.

The two young men were in the kitchen. Sanji had just tied on his apron, then he handed one to Luffy. "Put this on, wash your hands and let's get started."

"Started with what?"

"I'm gonna let you bake your own cake and see what it's like for a change. I'm only gonna supervise you and step in if things get a little out of hand. Now, I'll just go and get the fire extinguisher even closer to the oven while you wash your hands. By the way, this isn't just for you. You're to share this cake with the others, even Zolo."

"Huh! But that means that there's you and Vivi and Nami and Zolo and Usopp and Karu and Chopper and me all eating the cake!"

"That's the point!"

Luffy had washed his hands and was now checking out the recipe book. Sanji had laid out the ingredients so that way Luffy wouldn't totally destroy the kitchen trying to find certain ingredients. "Now, I need to put in some flour. How much was it?" Luffy tried to decipher the old measuring term but couldn't. "Oh well, I'll just throw in the whole lot!" He opened the bag and went to tip the whole lot into the bowl.

"Luffy, no!" Sanji yelled as he tried to stop Luffy. However, he shouldn't have grabbed the bag. Soon, the two of them were covered in flour! 'Keep calm, he's a beginner…' the frustrated chef thought to himself.

Luffy laughed. "HAHAHAHA! You look really funny, Sanji! Hey, you look like a ghost!" He continued laughing.

"Make another mistake like that and you'll be a ghost," Sanji growled under his breath.

"While I go and get out of these clothes and clean myself, I don't want you to touch anything, got it?"

"Okay." Luffy was still laughing.

Sanji left the kitchen and found himself face to face with Usopp and Karu.

"Whoa! What happened to you!" Usopp exclaimed as Karu quacked aloud in fear.

"Luffy's cooking," Sanji replied simply. He left and headed for the men's quarters.

Usopp exchanged looks with Karu. "_Quack quack quack…_" Karu sighed.

"I hear ya," Usopp agreed.

In the kitchen, Luffy decided to taste the chocolate sitting in front of him. "Mmm, this tastes so good! I'm sure it won't matter if I eat some more." He had soon eaten all of it. "Uh oh, I'd better find something to substitute it quick, Sanji will be back in a few minutes!" He looked around and saw a pot plant. It was a rose which Sanji was growing to give to Nami on the day he confessed his true feelings to her, as far as she knew, he just liked the beauty of the rose in the kitchen. "Perfect!" He grabbed the pot, dug out some soil and threw it into the bowl. He then put the plant back and threw all of the ingredients into the bowl and mixed them up. And I mean he threw the ingredients into the bowl, he didn't even crack the eggs!

The kitchen door opened and Sanji entered looking as if nothing had happened. He saw the full bowl. "I hope you read the recipe."

"Yup! Everything's right."

"Good. Now, I'll turn on the oven, there's no way I'm trusting you with it." Sanji did so. After a few minutes, he checked it. "Good. It's nice and hot. Time to put the batter into the oven."

"Okay." Luffy walked over and put the batter into the oven. "How long do we wait?"

"Half an hour, or until we can stick this in and pull it out clean," Sanji replied holding up a bright silver skewer.

Half an hour had passed. "Yay! It's ready!"

"Are you sure?" He handed Luffy the skewer. "Now, test it."

"Okay." Luffy opened the oven and grabbed the hot cake tin without an oven mitt. "OW! THAT'S HOT!"

Sanji turned on the cold water and hurried to Luffy's side. He lead the pained captain to the sink. "Put your hand under this. Why you never thought to use the oven mitt, I'll never know."

Luffy did so. "Thanks, Sanji."

"Huh?"

"You taught me how to make a cake and see if it was done properly. Not only that, you knew exactly what to do to ease this pain."

"All beginners have that problem, but it's only common sense. Come on, you're 17 years old, only little children make that error. How's your hand?"

"It's okay now." Luffy pulled his hand out of the water and waited until Sanji had turned off the tap. He accepted the oven mitt and put it on his hand. He then went over to the oven, pulled out the freshly baked cake and poked the skewer into it. He pulled out the skewer and saw it was relatively clean. "It's done!"

Sanji had put a cake cooler on the bench. "Take it out of the pan and put it onto this."

"Okay." Luffy did so.

"Congratulations, Luffy, you've just baked a chocolate cake. That'll be dessert tonight." He turned off the oven.

"Great!" Luffy didn't mention the fact that the chocolate cake is now a soil cake.

After dinner, Sanji had brought out the cake. "Everybody, Luffy baked this cake. I only supervised and told him what he should do."

"I hope you'll like it!" Luffy added.

"You bet I will!" Usopp exclaimed as he licked his lips.

Zolo smiled. "Well, it seems that you can cook after all."

Soon, everybody had taken a bite of the cake. Let's zoom away from the ship.

"**YUCK! WHAT IS THIS CAKE MADE OF!**" Now we can return to the ship.

Sanji faced Luffy. "What did you put in this cake? This ain't chocolate."

Karu nodded and quacked in agreement.

"It sure isn't," Nami concurred.

"I followed the recipe. I put in all of the ingredients including eggs."

Chopper stuck out his tongue and pulled a tiny triangle off it. "I see you put in the whole egg."

"Shells and all," Luffy announced as if it was something to be proud of.

"What did you use instead of chocolate!" Sanji demanded.

"Soil…" Luffy replied sheepishly (no offence to Merry).

The rest of the crew jumped out of their seats and hurried outside. They all leaned over the railing and said farewell to their delicious dinner. When they were done, they all wiped their mouths and turned to Luffy, shooting him dirty looks.

"Um…whoops?"

"**LUFFY, YOU ARE NEVER COOKING EVER AGAIN!**" all of the crew-mates yelled, Karu quacking in the same tone.

And that was what happened. Luffy was never to cook anything for the crew, even if Sanji was breathing down his neck throughout the whole thing.

The End

That was my eighth One Piece fic. The idea came to me when I was baking my own chocolate cake. I was also inspired by fics in which Sanji teaches Usopp how to cook fried rice, so kudos to the ones who wrote those types of fics.

Thanks for reading. Please review, please don't flame and please don't sue as I don't own One Piece.


End file.
